Class Based Modification (By Yellow Devil)
One of the largest MM8BDM mods in the works, A project started by Yellow Devil assisted by many other major cutstuff users. Its goal was to make a player class that would accurately emulate the abilities of the original robot Masters. These classes often have some form of unlimited ammo for their signature weapon. As well as some of their other abilities. The link to the forum is here: http://cutstuff.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=1743 Latest version is v6a! - Right here: http://www.4shared.com/file/76sANjgo/Classes-v6a.html =Item Changes= Some map items are replaced with other items in this modification. Jet Adaptor All Proto Buster items are replaced with Jet Adaptors, which can only be used by Megaman (see below). Power Adaptor All Bass Buster items are replaced with Power Adaptors, which can only be used by Megaman (see below). Energy Balancer All Trouble Sentry items are replaced with Energy Balancers. This item allows Megaman, Protoman, and Bass to fill weapon energy on inactive weapons and lasts until they die. Carry All Super Adapter items are replaced with Carry from MM Gameboy. This creates a platform that lasts 4 times longer than Item 1, and can be used by all robot masters =The Classes= Well this is what you're here for. Statistical data on each robot master detailing their abilities and weaknesses. Special Classes Megaman This is a special remake of the default Megaman class with the powerful new Charge Buster! Hold down the Fire button to charge up to two levels. The strength of each charge level is identical to the Proto Buster, the differences being that Charge Buster has a bigger projectile but lacks a defensive shield. Megaman also has the ability to slide around by using Alt-Fire, but only if the Mega Buster is equipped. Jet Megaman This is one of Megaman's "armor abilities". Your buster can no longer charge and functions like the default Mega Buster. You also lose the ability to slide... but instead, you can use a jetpack-like thrust with Alt-Fire. It functions exactly like in MM6; hold the button to thrust up, release to fall back down, and land to replenish fuel. Power Megaman Megaman's other "armor ability" is more of a heavy bruiser, designed to get up close and deal lots of damage. Like Jet Megaman, you lose your Alt-Fire slide; however, with Power Megaman your Alt-Fire is simply nonexistent. A regular attack shoots a long-range buster-like projectile. Charge the attack half-way in order to deal a medium-ranged shockwave attack. Charge the attack fully in order to deliver a melee-range, punishing full-force uppercut! You can see the level of charge by viewing the bar next to Megaman's HP. If you pick up an armor ability, remember that you can still use all of your other weapons obtained from the map or from defeating other Robot Masters. Also, if both Armors are equipped then they merge into the Super Adaptor, which acts just like it does in the normal game. Protoman See Proto Buster Other than that, he is exactly like the Megaman class. His slide goes a bit further than Megaman's, and he takes more damage from attacks. He cannot take advantage of Jet and Power Adaptors. Bass This guy uses the Bass Buster and can dash, similar to Mega and Proto. However, he can also dash in the air. He can pick up Rush Coil or Jet to use the Treble Boost, Eddie to get the Treble Item, and Tango to get the Treble Sentry. Dr. Wily The doc himself joins the fray, with the ability to switch between his normal human form and his alien form! As Wily, your buster does more damage the first few shots, so aim carefully to make sure you don't waste those precious first hits. As the Alien, you get the standard Mega Buster, but with the advantage of being able to freely float wherever you please. To recharge your ammo, stand in one place for a few seconds. Beware, this leaves you vulnerable! Enker The counter happy Megaman Killer enters the fray! He builds up energy when damaged, and is able to unleash the energy in a charged blast. When using his altfire, the amount of energy gathered from damage is increased dramatically, as well as greatly reducing damage itself. At full charge he can fire 4 or 5 Large Mirror Buster shots that can easily kill any opponent. Quint TIME PARADOX! Some people love him, others hate him. Either way, give a big round of applause to Quint and his almighty jackhammer, Sakugaurne. As you might expect, Quint has his signature weapon available right from the start. It doesn't use any ammo for him, and he can scatter rocks with his altfire better demonstrating Sakugarne's jackhammer quality. He also has a simple "Quint Buster" for ranged combat, just don't count on it too much. Punk While some may consider this rockin' bot to be overly dependent on his primary Screw Crusher, Punk is more than capable of holding his own in a free-for-all. Punk's Screw Crusher will fly straight forward like any other projectile, and he also has Spring Screws that are affected by gravity like Megaman's bouncing variant. His alt-fire, the Piledriver, is a bit slow to initiate, but is incredibly powerful under the right circumstances. The spinning attack takes about a second to charge up, but it will then throw Punk incredible distances through the air before coming to a halt. Piledriver functions like a multi-hit attack, so if you graze a player they will take minimal damage, but if you are able to hit an opponent head-on, you are almost guaranteed a one-shot kill. Ballade Whether you remember him from the gameboy era or beat him in dlc, everyone loves Ballade. Ballade has the almighty Ballade Cracker, a simple projectile weapon that explodes on contact. This weapons fire rate, blast radius, and speed make it a favorite among users. His secondary weapon drops a mine, and makes him jump a little bit. Use this weapon to cross large gaps and rain explosions down on the enemy below. Megaman 1 Cut Man Cutman is a little bit quicker than Megaman, and can jump twice as high. He has an unlimited supply of rolling cutters which behave exactly like the original. He also has a simple melee attack for an altfire, which reaches pretty far but only in a straight line. He is weak against Super Arms, which can easily one shot him. Guts Man Guts Man is slow. In addition to his signature weapon, Super Arm, he also has the ability to punch(reference to megaman battle network?). This punch will knock opponents back. He is weak to Hyper Bombs which is also hard for him to dodge due to slow movement speed. Ice Man Ice Man uses his ripping Ice Slasher to cause bedlam among groups of fighters. He can also summon rains of icicles that while impossible to aim, do provide a covering fire of sorts for allies. Unfortunately Iceman can not move while using this attack. Iceman is weak against Thunder Beams. Bomb Man BOOOOM! Explosions are fun, Bomb Man throws a revision of Hyper Bombs that explodes on contact instead of being timed; these bombs are much weaker as well. In past versions, Bomb Man had an altfire which threw a mega bomb, but this was ultimately cut for balancing purposes. Bomb Man is weak against Firey Storm, but be careful as Fire Man's Fire Storm behaves nothing like Megaman's version. Fire Man Burn Baby Burn, Fire Man's Fire Storm is a simple projectile attack. It is his Fire Wave altfire that is really hot. It is slow to charge and slow to move, but it makes a powerful wall of flames that are not worth charging through. If ANY class is hit full on with this attack it will kill them. Even glancing blows can be fatal due to its slow speed and constant damage. Fire Man is weak against Ice Slasher. Elec Man This robot master is fast. In addition to having the powerful (albeit nerfed) Thunder Beam, Elec Man can also summon lightning that does major damage. The Lightning drains all his power though making it difficult to fight for a few seconds. His weakness is Rollling Cutter. Megaman 2 Metal Man While Metal Man IS weak against not only his own weapon, but Quick Boomerang as well, don't write him off based on his falls. His primary Metal Blade is buffed slightly, and it deals a decent amount of damage against whatever gets in his way, with infinite ammo included. Keep your distance, both playing as and against Metal. Air Man This blowhole is surprisingly versatile, for such a simple-sounding class. The Air Shooter isn't too different, other than increased speed and a slower firing rate. His secondary attack is a powerful blast of tornadoes similar to his attack in Megaman 2. This can destroy entire teams with it's random patterns, fast speed, and large ammo count, but diminishes in usefulness in close proximity. Air Man is very good as a guard in CTF matches, or if you're getting swarmed by enemies. Don't underestimate the Air Shooter either, as it is lethal at close range. Air Man is weak against Leaf Shield, which can also block all his tornadoes. Bubble Man Bubble Man can use two types of projectiles with infinite ammo. The first is a small pea-shooter. Comparable to the Bass Buster in speed and the Mega Buster in damage, use this to get those outside the range of your second weapon: the Bubble Lead. More powerful than the first weapon, but suffers when you are below your opponent. Though not applicable in all stages, Bubble Man also has the unique ability to swim freely when submerged. His weaknesses are cutters like Blades and Blades. Quick Man You're too slow! With the new update, Quick Man is the fastest of any RM when running, outrunning Heat Man's heat tackle! His speed, though dangerous if it cannot be controlled, is necessary as he has virtually no range for his Quick Boomerang. His altFire shoots three fast boomerangs in a spread that rips through enemies. While lacking a proper weakness, being frozen by Flash Man's Time Stopper spells certain death. Crash Man With the weapons technology of Bomb Man and the mobility of Elec Man, Crash Man enters the ring with his own explosive flare! His main weapon is his signature Crash Bomb, differing little from MM's version, and his altfire is a detonation bomb that will go off after altfire is pressed a second time. Crash Man also has a very high jump height, but with his weakness being Air Shooter, this feature may also be his downfall. Flash Man Don't worry, he doesn't have Time Stopper. He does have a variant of it though that will freeze anyone he's looking at so he can pelt them with his incredibly fast-firing Flash Buster. The downside to this is his Flash bar always starts empty and takes time to fill, so survival is especially important for Flash Man. He is weak against explosives like Crash Bombs and Drill Bombs. Wood Man Wood Man is surprisingly agile for such a big guy. He of course is able to wear and throw Leaf Shields with his main attack, and becomes invincible when he wears them. His altfire lets you throw leaves at the target, like his attack (in mm2) when it rains leaves on you. Wood Man is weak to the Atomic Fire and Metal Blades. Heat Man Let's turn up the heat! Heat Man can be quite an agile class. His main attack is Atomic Fire where you shoot 3 pillars of flame, each going farther than the other. It may be a little hard to aim, but it's pretty powerful. His altfire is a heat tackle and it makes you go faster that Quickman, so make sure not to fall into pits when trying to tackle enemies. He is weak against water attacks like Bubble Lead and Water Waves. Megaman 3 Spark Man Spark Man plays almost exactly as he acts in Megaman 3. He can fire a large Spark Shock attack or several smaller shocks in 6 surrounding directions. All of these attacks stun making it easy to get multiple hits. Spark man is not especially fast or strong, but he does make for an excellent partner. He is weak to Shadow Blade. Snake Man Snake Man is a bit different from how he appeared in MM3. He still uses search snake as his main weapon. But he can not jump as high as he used to, (although in earlier versions he did have this ability)and his actual movement speed is much higher than Megaman's. He also can climb with his altFire ability. While not intended for Combat it is possible to 'poke' enemies to death with it. Snake is weak against Needle Cannon. Needle Man While Needle Man may not have much versatility, he is great under direct assault and offensive situations, particularly Team Deathmatch and CTF. His primary, the standard Needle Cannon, is virtually identical to Megaman's version, with the difference of having a much higher rate of fire. The Needle Poke attack should be used sparingly, however, as it is only really effective in tight quarters. His weakness is the Gemini Laser. Top Man Don't shoot this guy when he's dancin'. With an instant-kill primary, a decent secondary weapon, and speed rivaling the great Quick Man, Top Man is no slouch when it comes to hit-and-run. Use Top Spin in the same manner that you would Megaman's version, and save your secondary Spinning Tops for enemies just outside of your reach. His weakness is Hard Knuckles. Shadow Man If you suddenly die for no reason, odds are you got sniped by Shadow Man. His special ability is his unique stealth skills, allowing him temporary invisibility while moving. This mode will only end when his bar is depleted or he fires a Shadow Blade, allowing him to sneak up on unwary opponents. He can only activate stealth when his bar is full though, so it is at times wise to avoid fights so you can return at full power. Shadow Man is weak to Top Spin. Magnet Man Any player of MM8BDM knows that you just can't dodge Magnet Missile. It doesn't help that Magnet Man can also yank you closer to him. If you get too close to him during his yank attack you will take damage very fast. Magnet man works best by himself as his yank can interfere with team-mates. However it can allow for some well planned combo attacks if you know what your doing ;) Magnet Man is weak to Spark Shock. Gemini Man Gemini Man is unique in that he starts with an item in addition to his weapons. When activated, he gains a bot clone that will attack opponents, giving him twice the firepower or a distraction in order to slip away. In addition, he has the Gemini Laser for his main weapon and a weak buster for his altfire. He is weak against Search Snake. Hard Man Oh Hard Man, you silly robot master. He features a variant of Megaman's Hard Knuckle that doesn't push back and a ground slam that stuns nearby opponents. The combo opportunities right there are enough to make fighting this guy worrisome, until you realize he reduces all incoming damage by 70%. Fortunately he has a fitting weakness to Magnet Missiles, which are difficult to dodge with his low speed. Megaman 4 Bright Man FLASH... AHHHHHH SAVIOR OF THE UNIVERSE MY EYES!! Bright Man faced a problem in development. His normal weapon Flash Stopper would deal almost no damage, but blinds the enemy. The weapon has been changed up a bit. The damage has been increased, and the weapon changed from an area-of-effect to a Flash Grenade. Bright Man also has a nice fast buster to complement his weaponry. He has a notable weakness to Rain Flush, since it can hit him easily even when the opponent is flashed. Toad Man Nothing like a little bellydancing before your death! Toad Man's main weapon is the Rain Flush, which summons acid rain around you for a brief moment. However, you're stuck dancing while it's raining and unable to move. This makes you an easy target for other people, so be very careful with how you use it! Though he has no other weapons, he can jump very high up by pushing your secondary weapon button! Use it to get to high places easily or to dodge those nasty Drill Bombs! Ribbit! Drill Man Be careful where you step because you'll never know what you might dig up! Drill Man's primary weapon is the Drill Bomb, which fires like a standard exploding projectile. His secondary attack switches him into his digger mode and causes him to burrow underground! Attacks will fly harmlessly past him as he can safely maneuver through the area while holding the secondary attack button. Once you let go of the secondary attack button (or the weapon meter drains), he'll jump out of the ground and revert back to battle mode, hitting anyone that gets in the way! His weakness is Dive Missiles. Pharaoh Man Rise from your grave! Pharaoh Man harnesses the power of the sun in his Pharaoh Shot which does splash damage on surface contact charged or uncharged, and can be fired uncharged quite rapidly unlike Megaman's version. His altfire grants him the ability to hover at a set height; although it's main purpose is transportation, it does deal some damage and might prove useful in unsuspecting crowds. He is weak against Flash Stopper. Ring Man Step aside! It's time for Ringman to do his Ring-Thing! His main and altfire are Ring Boomerangs, but his alt shoots the rings behind him. They go a farther distance than Megaman's version and it is useful in crowded spots, or if you have good aim. You can also shoot more than one ring, or hold the fire/altfire button to keep the ring going and release to have it come back to you. Ring Man takes extra damage from Pharaoh Shot. Dust Man One man's trash is another man's means of turning you INTO trash! Dust Man's primary weapon fires bolts of junk at your opponent turning it into chicken, much like a regular projectile. His secondary weapon fires the Dust Crusher, which is a slow moving projectile that explodes into four fragments shooting in a diagonal formation. However, both weapons require garbage to fire, and once you run out, your Dust Crusher is gone and your Junk Buster is reduced to a measly pea shooter. Collect bits of scrap collected from fallen Robot Masters to keep your garbage supply up! His weakness is the Ring Boomerang. Dive Man Dodge this! Dive man comes with an unlimited supply of the weak, but almost inescapable Dive Missile. However, the feature that makes him much more interesting to play is his Dive Mine altfire. Scatter a few mines near a doorway and an overeager opponent will rush into a wall of death, or jump in his face and fire them at point blank range. The mines will explode when shot, or if Dive Man dies. So keep your defenders safe in team games. His weakness is Skull Man and his buster, who can easily counter the floating mines. Skull Man Skull Man's main weapon is the Skull Buster, whose bullets fly at an incredible speed and deal as much damage as the Mega Buster. On his altfire he is equipped with the Skull Barrier, which works the same way as Megaman's version, though lasting much shorter and on a cooldown. Although this advantage works very effectively in firefights in tandem with the Skull Buster, that's not where its real power lies. Try activating the shield just as an attack is hitting you for a counterattack worthy of Skull Man! He is weak to all forms of Dust Crusher. Megaman 5 Stone Man Stone Man can be useful in open spaces. His Power Stone shoots 2 stones that circle around him, going outward. This is very useful for people crowded together in open spaces. His altfire brings him up into the air and slams back into the ground, crushing people below him, or paralyzing others who are in range. His weakness is Napalm Bombs. Gravity Man Previously known as several expletive names, Gravity Man has evolved from his "heavy" past into an effective anti-air class. The gravity buster is a decent weapon, it is long range and usually kills in 4 hits. He can also jump high, pretty useful. His alt-fire is the Gravity Hold which will send any flying or high jumping class hurtling down into their graves. Otherwise, using it in crowds and on players who are jumping can also yield welcome results. Gravity Man's weakness is Star Crash, but any Star Man taking him on must be aware of their own high jumping ability. Crystal Man Why is it that the simplest are also the hardest to Explain? Crystal Man behaves dead on to his original RM form. The player can fire either a single crystal shard, or a full 4 way shot of ricocheting crystal. Crystal Man dominates the enclosed areas, however in the open his fire power is... under-whelming. Crystal Man is weak to Gyro Attack, an attack that (ironically) can really dominate the open areas. Napalm Man Napalm Man is literally a walking tank, but that doesn't mean much when it comes down to heavy combat. He only has slightly more health than Megaman, so don't think that firepower equals safety. When it comes to firepower, though, Napalm has it where it counts. His Napalm Bomb fire farther and explode more violently than the standard weapon, and Napalm Missile can be used with similar effectiveness to pick off enemies outside the range of your bombs. He is weak to Crystal Eye. Gyro Man One of the more straightforward classes, Gyro Man has a simplified Gyro Attack that doesn't split and can fly with his altfire. He has a very prominent weakness to Gravity Hold however, so one must be cautious around that weapon or it could spell a rapid defeat. Star Man Being a class that lot of people considered bad, Star Man has received some boosts that makes him a decent melee attacker and an effective trap-setter. The Star Crash's function is the same as usual, but Star Man has another trick up his sleeve. He can lay traps with his altfire that, after a short time, fire a spread of stars in the direction he was facing when he laid it. Using this with the Star Crash he can easily make close combat uncomfortable for whoever has to deal with both attacks. His cooldown bar only regenerates when he is standing still, so he essentially enters all fights with limited ammo. Star Man's weakness is Water Wave which can outdamage him easily due his medium mobility. Wave Man With a Harpoon and the power of the ocean, he's prepared to make the biggest catch of his life! His regular fire is his harpoon and his Alt Fire is Water Wave. Use the Water Wave for your main attack and the harpoons as backup. His weakness is the Charge Kick. Charge Man Charge Man is unique in that he features both high speed and high defense, which are necessary to get in close for his melee-only attacks. His Charge Kick is vastly improved over Megaman's version, allowing him to maintain a perpetual dash and deal serious damage on cornered opponents. He can also fire the Coal Shot, which travels short range in 6 directions around him and can deal heavy damage if it hits. His weakness is Power Stone which can dominate him with his lack of long range attacks. Megaman 6 Blizzard Man Remember that really easy robot master from MM6? Yeah, he is much tougher now. While his Blizzard Attack is pretty formidable, the real threat comes from Blizzard Bowl. He charges forward at a immense speed, inflicting large damage on whoever he hits. It has a large recharge time, and after hitting he bounces up and back. Blizzard Man's weakness is Flame Blast. Yamato Man AKA Japanman, Yamato Man joins the fight with his signature spear. His primary fire is obviously the Yamato Spear, which can be devastating at close combat. His altfire is also effective up close; Yamato Man rapidly spins his deadly spear, slashing through anything close enough to damage. His weakness is Silver Tomahawk. Tomahawk Man Geronimo! Tomahawk Man is equipped with a revision of Silver Tomahawk that curves up a bit sooner. He also can "Feather" opponents to death with a spread of... feathers. Weakness is Plant Barrier (sucks to be Mega man now doesn't it?). Wind Man Wind Man can be very agile, even though his run speed is slightly slower than Megaman's. His main attack are his two wind gyros, which go in a zigzag pattern. This can make it really hard for enemies to predict its movements. His altfire is flying, like Gyro Man, but he cannot stop flying until his ammo bar has run out. However, unlike Gyro Man, he can still shoot while flying at the expense of some bar. He has a weakness to Centaur Flash, which can also be used as needed to stop Wind Man's relatively slow shots. Centaur Man Centaur Man is a fast and versatile class with low damage output, but offers support in a valuable way. The centaur buster splits when hitting the walls and floor, allowing one to hit targets within an area or around corners. It does though have a low fire rate and reloads slowly, limiting it's use. Centaur's alt-fire, the Centaur Flash, retains its minor aoe damage and projectile deflection capabilities. It is less rapid, but it has a stunning effect; arguably the best support weapon. However, due to it's long recharge time, can typically only be used 1-3 times before retreating. His weakness is the Knight Crush. Flame Man The fiery counterpart to Wave Man, Flame Man uses the same attacks tooled to a different purpose. His Flame Blast can be fired very rapidly and sends out waves of flame pillars in random direction, which can travel up and down walls. He functions best at range, with a buster that fires very fast and deals considerable damage. Flame Man is weak against Wind Storm. Knight Man Armed with his shield and his Knight Crusher, Knight man is more than a worthy adversary. He is just barely slower than Megaman, and he makes up for this loss in speed with a increased jump height. The shield blocks any non-ripping weapon, and has a close-range bashing alt fire that can stun the victim. Other Knight Crushers will actually bounce off of it! He isn't a total tank though, with a weakness to the high Speed, ripping Yamato Spear he will have to watch his back. Plant Man Being a shield robot master, Plant Man plays similar to that of Star Man or Skull Man, but with more emphasis on a balanced long-range and melee style gameplay. He comes with an unlimited ammo Plant Buster, and the Plant Barrier which can be worn or thrown. When worn it deals persistent damage like the Star Crash, but also steals life as long as it continues to hit. The thrown shield has a very large hitbox and can be used to harass distanced foes. His weakness is the Blizzard Attack. Megaman 7 Freezeman Freezeman jumps in with his signature Freeze Cracker and a cool pose. Unfortunately, that's all he's got. His main fire (and only fire) is a slightly different version of the Freeze Cracker: It looks different then Megaman's and only splits if it hits a wall, shooting out 4 shards compared to Megaman's 6 shards. If it hits the ground, it becomes a temporary icy spike in the ground. His weakness is Junk Shield. Junkman This pile of scrap is alot stronger than he looks, He requires loose scrap for ammo, but has quite a variety of attacks for a single class. His right hand's main fire creates a big block of electrified junk in front of him that sucks up alot of ammo. Anyone who touches it will be sorry they did. Good for getting someone out of your face. His altfire is his signature weapon, the Junk Shield. He can also switch weapons to his left hand, who's main fire throws piles of junk at enemies, leaving loose scrap when it breaks apart. This way you can throw lots of junk without losing all your ammo. His altfire remains the same. His weakness is Thunder Bolt, as it's hard for Junkman to throw junk at a flying enemy. Burstman Let the festivities begin! Burstman has arrived, and he's got his Danger Wrap to back him up. However, his Danger Wrap drops a bomb when it pops, whether it hits the ground or the wall. If it hits an enemy, however, it explodes, bomb and all. His altfire sticks his buster in the ground to pump up orange bubbles that either you can stand on to get a better view or under an enemy, then pelt him with Danger Wrap, which curves upwards. His weakness is Scorch Wheel. Cloudman Time to rain on your parade! Cloudman may be slow, but he can be powerful. His main fire is a thunder bolt that moves fairly slow, but it's powerful. His alt just charges ammo when he uses it on the ground, but luckily, he has the ability to fly! Using his alt while flying creates a bolt of lightning to the ground, breaking into 6 sparks that travel along the ground. His weakness is the bubbly Danger Wrap. Springman Boing! The infamous Springman is here to bounce to victory! He has a very high jump, beating Gravityman to it. His main weapon is wild Coil that only fires one spring until it his the ground, where it then spreads. His alt is a punch that reaches long distances and can be used in the air, but however, he is defenseless for a moment. His weakness is Slash Claw. Slashman The Megaman Series's Wolverine prowls behind the battle, ready to pounce on his prey and rip it to bits! Slashman is as deadly as ever, with his famous, short-ranged Slash Claw for his main fire. His altfire lets him dash through the battle towards the hapless victim, and the main fire will slash him and end the dash. This is a great way to ambush oblivious enemies. The altfire can also be held before dashing to crawl around to your leaping spot, then letting it go. However, after you slash during the dash, you ammo bar hits rock bottom, so use wisely. This beast can be frozen stiff with Freeze Cracker. User Created Expansions